darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Up All Night AND All Day!
The sixteenth episode of Total Pokemon Island. One camper is barely given time to recover from the loss of someone they care about before the campers are thrust into a challenge to stay awake the longest! One camper begins to show their soft side, while another attempts to fool the hosts to no avail. Eventually, one Pokemon's confidence proves to be valid when they and a friend end up winning for the team. In the end, one Pokemon is sent home due to past actions. Plot The episode begins with Wooper in the confessional, which was allowed by Mew because Wooper was knocked out by Mawile's kiss and Mew felt bad because he likes Wooper. Wooper just says he's hoping for mainly Mawile and Swinub or possibly Clefairy to win and cheers on Team Sweet. Gengar, Zubat, and Houndoom decide to sunbathe on the beach since it's the first nice day since Wooper went home. Gengar wonders why Wooper was sent home because everyone liked him and could have voted off Rhydon instead until Houndoom explained that Kadabra and Scizor voted for him only because of his injuries. Zubat adds that Mawile isn't sad like Pidgeotto and Dragonite were and if anything, she wants to beat Weavile more now. Zubat also wonders if they should add Dragonite to their alliance since Weavile might view him as a threat, but Houndoom says no because they have to keep their alliance size small. In a confessional, Zubat says he doesn't feel very safe, since Gengar has almost been eliminated a few times and the team hated Houndoom for a few episodes, although that seems to have improved since Lapras and Venonat both left. Kadabra reads alone in his cabin, although he's actually thinking about the game so far. He was able to use both Primeape and Lopunny not only to gain votes but also to misdirect Weavile. He suddenly has a new realization and lets out a dark chuckle, which Mewtwo comments is creepy in a confessional. Mew contradicts him, saying that Kadabra's evil schemes are great for ratings! Clefairy goes to Mawile to comfort her about Wooper's elimination, but Mawile is annoyed because Clefairy has been doing this nonstop since it happened. She promises she won't "pull a Pidgeotto" and that Clefairy should just let it go because bringing it up is only making it worse. Clefairy accepts but is a bit offended that Mawile was so blunt. Mew calls the campers to the campfire area, worrying Zubat who thinks they might have to vote someone off already. When he and his friends get there, they find out everyone is as confused as they are. Mew explains that the campfire site is going to be where the challenge is held, and the challenge is to stay awake as long as possible! Banette tells Mew that the challenge is pointless, because he has chronic insomnia and there's no way he can lose, but Mew tells Banette he "underestimates them," to which Banette says in the confessional, "I warned them." Swinub asks about food, but Mew says they can't eat until the challenge is over, which angers the campers. Mew assures them that they'll fall asleep pretty fast and there's a buffet in the cafeteria awaiting those who fall asleep. Oddish is skeptical of Mew doing something nice, but Mew says he's nice "sometimes," adding in a confessional that sometimes lawsuits force him to be. Mew and Mewtwo begin walking off but not before Mewtwo tells them he spiked their breakfasts with something to make them fall asleep faster, as Mismagius calls him a jerk. Banette tells his team they might as well fall asleep right now because there's no way he can lose, although Weavile disagrees. The challenge ends up being very boring, and the campers all attempt various methods of staying awake. Swinub falls asleep at the eight hour mark due to his hunger, and Dragonite falls asleep an hour after, falling out of the tree he was trying to hang upside-down in. The contestants grow progressively more tired; Rhydon falls asleep around the twelve hour mark since Weavile kept him and Charmeleon up all night plotting. Bellsprout falls asleep around hour fifteen and Mawile goes down soon after. Even Mew's announcements over the intercom barely disturb the campers at this point. He taunts the campers about the buffet. Everyone is clearly tired now except Banette, who is letting Mismagius rest her head on him. As she talks to Banette, Gardevoir begins asking Cacturne why he never smiles. She's unable to get an answer out of him, however, and is eventually forced to drop the subject. When Mew announces that they hit the twenty-hour mark, Oddish remarks to Lileep that he can't believe they've been awake that long, but she just teeters slowly before falling asleep. Banette tries talking to Cacturne about Lileep but Cacturne doesn't respond because Gardevoir just fell asleep on his shoulder and he doesn't want to wake her. Banette asks if he likes having Gardevoir on his shoulder, but Cacturne insists he just doesn't want to be rude. Mismagius giggles in the confessional and tiredly calls Cacturne a "big Teddiursa." Scizor and Kabutops both fall asleep around thirty hours in after constantly glaring at each other. Mew observes the campers via camera and suddenly asks Mewtwo how they're going to figure out if Zubat is asleep or not since he lacks eyes. Mewtwo suggests getting another camper to poke him, so Mew asks Banette to do it over the intercom. Banette does and finds out that Zubat is fast asleep. Mew thanks him and announces that they hit the thirty-five hour mark. Weavile falls asleep and Houndoom soon follows. Mismagius notices Gengar still wearing his sunglasses and smiling confidently and wonders how he's doing so well, but when she goes over and pokes him she finds out he's actually been asleep, using the sunglasses to cover it up. Mew calls Gengar out, and Mismagius yawns, showing how tired she is. Banette tells her she should sleep because he knows he'll be fine, and she does almost immediately. Banette tells Cacturne he was just being merciful. Charmeleon falls asleep at forty hours; Kadabra's eyes are beginning to droop compared to the beginning when he was holding them open with telekinesis. Only five remain: Oddish, Clefairy, Kadabra, Cacturne, and the perfectly functional Banette. Oddish falls over from exhaustion around 42 hours, and Clefairy can't make it past 44. Kadabra asks his opponents if they're having fun battling sleep, but Banette says he's battling hunger more than sleep. He's confident that even if he left, Cacturne would win. Eventually, two whole days pass and Kadabra is running low on psychic energy. Cacturne asks to use the bathroom and Kadabra tries going with him, but he passes out on the way there, leaving Cacturne and Banette as the winners for the Killer Kyogres! Mew tells the two winners that they can each pick a Great Groudon to give immunity to for the campfire that night. Banette gives his to Kadabra as credit for staying awake, while Cacturne picks Swinub to return the favor since Swinub gave Cacturne immunity a few challenges back, also preventing Weavile from voting him off since he was the first one to fall asleep and Cacturne doesn't want him to be preyed upon at an elimination like Wooper was. Cacturne's thoughts proved right, as Weavile is frustrated that she can't vote Swinub off now. She settles on Mawile because she didn't perform well and isn't as valuable as someone like Scizor or Clefairy. Banette asks Cacturne what he's going to eat at the banquet first. Cacturne says he wants sushi and something to help him fall asleep. But before he can get there, he feels himself drifting off and collapses. Banette looks in shock before grinning at how dead to the world he is. Mew begins the campfire ceremony. Most of the Great Groudons are essentially awake and functional except Clefairy and Kadabra. Mew passes the first two Pokeblocks to Swinub and Kadabra since they were immune. He continues with Charmeleon, Clefairy, Scizor, and Weavile, leaving Mawile and Rhydon in the bottom two. Rhydon and Mawile are both worried, but Weavile and Clefairy smirk at each other, both confident in their respective teammates. Clefairy is proven right when Mawile is given the final Pokeblock, sending Rhydon home. When Rhydon angrily asks why him, Clefairy says they're still mad about Wooper. Rhydon threatens her, but Swinub stands up to him, although Clefairy looks thoroughly intimidated and tries to warn Swinub not to anger him. Swinub refuses, telling Rhydon he's been mean the entire game and can't expect his team to keep him when he's just a big bully. Even Mew and Mewtwo are shocked to see the normally kind Swinub stand up to Rhydon like this. Rhydon charges Swinub, but Mewtwo averts catastrophe by lifting him with telekinesis. Rhydon punches the confessional in anger. He wonders what happened to Weavile keeping everyone in and remarks that Ninetales's prediction was right after all. He says he wants Charmeleon to win, not Weavile. He knows she used him for his strength like she used Hitmonlee for his heart, and predicts she'll try using Charmeleon's cockiness against him. Rhydon says Charmeleon should leave while he still can. He adds that he wouldn't be disappointed if Swinub won either, saying he's angry at him but he admires his guts. After this, he decides to leave and also considers taking some anger management. Kadabra explains that he voted with Clefairy's gang, since he didn't want Weavile in a position of power forever. Scizor also says she voted for Rhydon because without him, Weavile loses her intimidation factor. She says she might even let Weavile and Charmeleon survive a little longer just because they're not a threat. Gengar tells his team that Rhydon got voted off. Naturally, Bellsprout is ecstatic, and Lileep and Oddish are also happy for him. Banette is also happy he got his karma for what he did to Wooper. Kabutops and Gardevoir wander outside and see Cacturne sleeping. They talk and Kabutops tells Gardevoir she fell asleep on Cacturne, as she smacks her face. She's distracted at the last moment by Zubat flying into the intercom. Cast Great Groudons * Charmeleon * Clefairy * Kadabra * Mawile * Rhydon * Scizor * Swinub * Weavile Killer Kyogres * Banette * Bellsprout * Cacturne * Dragonite * Gardevoir * Gengar * Houndoom * Kabutops * Lileep * Mismagius * Oddish * Zubat Hosts * Mew * Mewtwo Trivia Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokemon Series